The walls and doors of security containers, e.g., safes for containing valuables and secure containers for containing dangerous or toxic materials, must be formed to resist unauthorized drilling therethrough by persons seeking unauthorized access to the contents. Numerous conventional hardened materials are known for such uses. However, drilling elements are available that can penetrate most such available materials.
In order to minimize the weight, volume and cost of a secure container, it is therefore desirable to provide the walls and/or door thereof with a light-weight element disposed to present a highly drill-resistant surface to frustrate intrusive drilling. Such an element also should present very high resistance to impact forces applied from outside to punch through to the interior of the security container.